Life and Death
by emerald drake
Summary: A mysterious infection of Mako spread among the surface of the planet as well as under it. Sephiroth has been sent by a guardian of Hell to destroy it in exchange of a chance of a new life. Will he prevail or will our previous heroes beat him to it?
1. Default Chapter

Life and Death

By emerald drake

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7

AN: This is my first fic in FF7 . Please review so that I would be insured that people are reading this thing. Thanks in advance.

'Despair is the damp of hell, as joy is the serenity of heaven'

-John Donne, 1572-1631

Prologue

What is life? Is it simply being able to breath and being warm? And what is death? Is it just a state of when a body is cold and cannot do its functions?

Life and death has a cycle. When one dies, there must be another to replace it. That is how the planet balances its life on it. And dead souls go to land of dead, where it is divided into two parts- heaven and hell. Heaven is where the benevolent spirits rest and spend the rest of their second life in happiness.

And hell, as you may know, is a different story.

Hell is where the wicked souls are sent. Where they will stay in torture and punishment until they repay their sins they have done in their life on the planet's surface. Some may never leave the dark, forsaken land, while others may only stay there for a few days.

Hell is the most manic place in the planet. A dark cave-like dungeon where screams of agony echo among stonewalls. Where the unimaginable kinds of torture takes place. Where the wicked indeed cannot have rest.

My friends, let me tell you about a man who resides in one of these chambers right now, and how he came to be here…


	2. Into the Abyss

Disclaimer: I certainly don't a piece of FF7. I wish I did.

Legend: '_italics_'- mental telepathy-thingy. You know what I mean O.o

_Italics _– thoughts, but not in P.O.Vs

Chapter 1: Into the Abyss

P.O.V.

Hell. That's where I am. The land of where wicked souls has been thrown into to repay their cruelty. Where I was thrown into for further punishment and pain.

As I entered the realm of the dead, I saw many souls. Happy souls. Depressed souls. Angry souls. And everything in between. Everything from laughter and screams of woe and misery, and cries of anger. But I had no time to observe the others furthers as I was pulled, harshly by an invisible hand, whisking me to the land of where, I knew, I will spend the rest of my months, days, and years in: hell. A simple four-lettered word that strikes fear into people's hearts. Hell, the giant torture chamber of the planet. Hell, the revenge of the Planet's grievances. Where sinful souls reside to meet their price. Where the damned are condemned to suffer. It takes pain to a whole new level.

"Psst….it's him…" A loud whisper came from the side.

"Whoa, really?"

"Duh, dimwit! Who else has those….."

Who else has long silver hair that reaches to his knees? Who else has glowing green Mako eyes that practically glow in the dark? Who has that pale skin and that incredibly long sword that no one else in the surface of the Planet could wield? (AN: You know, for those haven't guessed it yet, this is a drop-dead giveaway, isn't it?) I'm sick of it. Why can't I be normal…….?

The invisible hand dropped me onto the cold stone floor. A jolt of pain shot up from the hard fall. Chains materialized around my wrists and ankles, making me a real prisoner of hell.

'_Arise, Sephiroth…'_

"……" I stood up. Before me was a cloaked figure.

'_Are you aware of the sins you have done?'_

I burned a whole town, killed hundreds upon hundreds of innocents, and could have wiped all life in the Planet by calling the Meteor and to become god. Oh sure, I'm completely clean.

'_I assume then you do, then.'_

"…….."

'_Come with me, to your place in this world.'_ the cloaked figure started towards a dark tunnel.

I sighed, and followed him. What else was there to do?

As I entered the mouth of the cave, shrieks of pain and torment ringed in my ears. All around me were prisoners chained to the cave walls. Where they were punished.

There were some unusual punishments; one person was sitting before a large rock where a large feast of food was laid. But the food was rotten; the man kept eating the foul buffet, but when he nearly finished the fare, more rotten food will be placed in front of him again, and so on. I raised an eyebrow on the odd task.

'_Punishments given are suited against the sins you have done.' _The voice spoke into my mind. _'As you can see, this man has done the sin of gluttony.'_

That realization hit hard. What will they do to me then? I have done the most unimaginable deed on the face of planet; what penalty would they give to equal this?

A dark evil laugh answered my question. _'You will find out soon enough, fallen angel.'_

I sighed again. What have I done to myself? How could I be so dumb to believe that stupid bitch JENOVA? That bitch tricked me, saying she was my mother and we will rule the Planet together, and I played right into her hands! I was so blinded in hate and anger, I was so sick of all the lies, and tried to find the truth, but in the end I still lived a whole lie. That bastard Hojo…..I also believed him. He tricked me. JENOVA tricked me. ShinRa tricked me. The whole world tricked me. I was just a weapon to be used in their advantage. So in the process they stay behind and don't get hurt. I'm just war machine, to get them all the glory! I was naïve, to the end.

'In case you are wondering, your dear mother is dead, and buried deep into the core of the planet.'

" She's not my mother." I hissed.

'_Oh, she's not?'_

"No."

'_Who is your mother then?' _The voice was taunting me.

I paused. Who is my real mother? It certainly isn't JENOVA. I have found out she was just a damn alien injected into me. Haha. Mother indeed. More like a parasite.

"I don't know."

He chuckled. He motioned me to follow him to the narrow passageway.

At the end of the tunnel was a small chamber, an enclosed space that would make a miner claustrophobic.

'This is your room'

"….."

'Not much of talker are you?'

"….."

The cloaked figure laughed quietly. 'It will do you good then. You won't be talking to anyone for a long time.'

He exited the room, shutting the wooden door at the mouth of the cave behind him. I heard a jangle of keys and a metal scraping sound as the door locked. Footsteps faded away as he walked away.

I stared blankly at the crude stone walls around me as waited for what is in store for me….

Author's note:

This was finished at December 24, 2004. (in Philippine time anyway o.O)

Thanks to:

rjectkd89: You really think so? Thanks!

Ducky in Spandex: ding You're right! It's Sephy!!!!!!

Happy Holidays!


	3. Sors Imanis, et Inanis

Life and Death

By emerald drake

Disclaimer: Not.own.single.bit.of.final.fantasy.seven. Get.that.through.your.head.

AN: I was about to abandon this fic, actually, but then I was inspired by one, single review. That's how much every word of feedback means to me . sorry it took so long, if anyone is waiting for it…

I'm sorry if it's OOC. Feel free to tell me if so.

RR please, suggestions and critiscm is welcome; please review! It would really encourage me to write!

" _Fate leads the willing, and drags along those hang back."_

- Seneca (4? B.C.-A.D. 65)

Chapter 2: Sors Imanis, et Inanis

Pain.

Pain ran through every nerve of my body, wreaking havoc throughout my system. The spikes inside the cuffs of my chains dug into my wrists and ankles, pierced into my flesh, dripping blood relentlessly to the rough stone floor. Dried blood caked along my arms and feet. The foul stench of blood and unclosing wounds filled the dank cell. But that was the least of my pains.

I eased from my crouching position, and settled on the floor, my back resting against the wall. I hissed as pain shot up into my spine. The bloody wall was rough too, and sharp edges scraped my back.

I felt that annoying tingling sensation in my head. The sensation turned into throbbing, and I knew it was coming.

A barrage of thoughts washed over my mind. Not my own thoughts, though, but others. They invaded into my mentality with screams and wails. I gasped, as I fell down to my knees, ignoring the ache that pierced through my limbs. It was overwhelmed by the mind-numbing sensation of mental torture.

Thoughts pushed into my head one after another, creating a wave of nauseating ache that surpassed every kind of torture possible. I'd rather be pounded to bits and woven through the Wheel.

'_Is that so?'_ A faint voice echoed in the chamber. He chuckled. I didn't answer. Answering would only provide to his enjoyment. I clutched my head as more voices surged into it. A laugh full of malice followed.

'_Correct, fallen one,'_ He spoke, his voice dripping with amusement. _'Now then, I shall leave to your_ _misery. I have some torture appointments to attend to_.' He cackled maniacally to his own joke and disappeared. Waves torturous pain emanated from my core. My head throbbed. My arms and legs were streaked with blood and the damned spikes stabbed in to my bruised and bleeding wrists and ankles, making dark blood flow free.

"The gods have so spun the thread for wretched mortals that they must live in pain" 

-Homer (c. 10th-8th C. **B.C.) -**_Iliad_

AN:

This must have been the shortest chapter written in history! (okay, I'm exaggerating, but you have to admit it's short…) I'm really sorry… I can't bring myself to write longer. I'm bothered….

Glossary:

Sors imanis, et Inanis- Latin- "Fate, monstrous and empty"

The Wheel- a type of medieval torture device. The idea is to strip the victim naked, then pound their bones to smithereens, avoiding the vital parts. Then the person is 'woven' through the spokes, and then propped outside in the hot or cold weather where he/she would rot there in pain.


	4. Council of the Dead

AN: We're going to have an interlude. . (So early in the story? Oh well never mind) This chappie was inspired to answer Sulphurya's question. Hehe. .

'_I want to be forgotten even by God.'_

-Robert Browning (1812-1889) _Easter Day_

Chapter 3: Council of the Dead

'_The assembly will now commence'_ Announced the figure of blood-red cloak.

A throng of black-clothed people entered the chamber, moving silently. The stood around the red-clothed one, forming an elliptical mass of oblivion.

'As you may know, we have a certain new inhabitant in the underworld, whom of which the planet has given special orders with. The guardian I have entrusted to his care please step forward.'

One black-hooded form stepped out of the circle, making himself known. He removed his hood, and a mass of dark curls. He proved to be a she.

'_Elias.'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Have you settled the matter?'_

'_Yes, lord.'_

'_Where is he now, then?'_

'_In his rightful place of desolation, my lord.' _

'_Good.'_

'_He proved to be an easy care. Seemed lifeless, in fact."_

The head nodded.

'_That is all. You may now co—'_

'_My lord!"_

The red-clad being swiveled around, to see a youth step forward, removing his hood. He was a rather small one, with shoulder-length tresses framing his slender face. His piercing violet eyes stared directly into his.

'_Yes, young one.'_

'_I do not understand, Master. This man hath done wrong, but his actions have been maneuvered by the being called 'JENOVA' . Surely the Planet could pardon his doings.'_

'_You are young, Tybalt. You will not understand. The Planet pardons no one.'_

'_But I have reviewed his life. He has been led the wrong way since birth.'_

'I repeat, Tybalt. The Planet pardons no one who threatens its existence. Especially not humans. They have robbed the Planet of its energy. It is because of this wretched humans the Planet has deteriorated to this meager level.'

'But -' 

'_Enough, Tybalt. This meeting has come to an end.'_ The elder turned away from him, and began to walk slowly out to the north exit. The others soon followed.

AN: Yes, yes, I made the Planet evil… And I'm sorry my chapters are so short. That's just the way I work sometimes… sigh

Thanks to all the reviews!

Yuka-san: Gomen; you'll have to be patient….

Sulphurya: I'm an angsty person; I love making poor Sephy suffer….

Sephiroth: Next thing I know she'll be stabbing me with a butcher knife… -.-

Me: Mwahahahaha… grabs cleaver

LadyKadaj: Thanks! I'm not sure I can keep it up though, but I'll try!

Next chapter will come around about next week, if you want to know. .


	5. Wheel of Fate: part one

Disclaimer: Who owns the game, characters and etc. of FF7? SquareEnix, not ME! runs to a corner and sobs

Legend: '_italics_'- mental telepathy-thingy. You know what I mean O.o

_Italics _– thoughts, but not in P.O.Vs

'_The thing you must watch out for most is yourself'_

Emerald Drake

Chapter 4: Wheel of Fate- part One

Sephiroth hissed as a jolt of pain ran up. He lifted up the source of it. A piece of rock, sharpened at one end. He threw the rock to the growing pile of sharpened stones in a corner. He winced as the spikes dug deeper into his flesh.

For what seemed like years after he was imprisoned in this godforsaken room, he still wasn't used to the sharp points that stabbed in every moved he took.

Neither was he immune to starvation and thirst and that searing pain that tore through his head every day, every hour. Never was he relieved of any kind of torturous, sadistic pain.

He leaned against an almost-smooth wall, as he raised his right hand, palm facing away from him. The ominous number is still etched there, its color as black as a night without moon. The tattoo's stark contrast against his pale white skin was almost beautiful; if it were not an obvious reminder have what he has been through.

He closed his eyes, hiding his glowing emerald-green orbs. He clenched his fists, nails digging into his palms. He bit the underside of his lower lip, causing the tender flesh to break and bleed. The metallic taste of blood invaded his mouth.

Distorted images appeared in his mind, twisted and blurred, its familiarity disturbing. He saw a child with a mane of silver locks, Mako-green eyes half-hidden by the tendrils of hair in his face. The boy was sobbing quietly, holding a knife nearly too big for his delicate hands.

_Then he saw blood. Blood everywhere. A shadow of man slaughtering townsfolk in the blazing heat of a fire._

_An image of a figure of mutated flesh resembling a female flashed upon him, smiling eerily. 'We will rule the Planet together, my son.'_

_He observed a chestnut-haired woman, praying fervently on an altar. He watched as a man of black cloak leap down and impaled the delicate flower through her stomach._

_Then he saw an angel of with seven wings, one wing entwined to his right shoulder._

_Then he saw himself, bloody and gasping for breath, as he stood up to allow his arch-nemesis to impale his large sword through his chest, and he jerked back his blade, now tainted by his enemy's blood._

He gasped as he spat the red fluid out of his mouth, as he fell to his knees. He panted heavily, staring dimly at the gray stone floor. He coughed, sending rivulets of blood onto the floor.

_What was that?_

It was no 'ordinary' kind of torture the reapers create.

'_Well, how are we doing today?' _The reaper who introduced himself, _-herself- _Sephiroth noted, as Elias, who was deathly sarcastic and sadistic, was in charge of his torment.

'Well, you seemed to made a new kind of mental agony for me.'

There was a pause. Then she laughed darkly.

'_It wasn't me, or any other reapers, Sephiroth.'_

'Then who was it.' Sephiroth flatly said into his mind. It sounded more like a statement then a question.

'_It was yourself.'_

'What?'

'_Yourself, fallen one, you and your own mind.' _Her words were like the cutting edge of a sword.

Sephiroth fell silent, pondering on these words. His? His own mind was his own anguish?

'_This is better than I thought,'_ Her voice once again cut into his thoughts. _'Not to mention easier.'_

'_Being you jail keeper is very entertaining, Sephiroth. Very entertaining.' _Her words faded back into oblivion.

And left her prisoner into mind-racking reflections of newfound knowledge.

AN: Ahh…well I divided one chapter into two since it's better for the plot.

By the way, Elias is pronounced as eelias, long 'e' sound.

And thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming… It really inspires me. I already begun to write part two, but then I'm a notoriously slow writer -.-

Oh well… stay tuned…


	6. Wheel of Fate: part two

Disclaimer: False: I own FF7 and its characters.

True: I do not own a single scrap of FF7. Nor do I own anything but my characters (Yes, Tybalt and Elias is MINE!) and the plot, nothing else.

AN: Get ready for more angst…… well, in Seph's part anyway…… But finally a sort-of long chapter! Which is not actually long, but longer from the rest! Mwahahahahahahaha……

Legend: Refer to last chapter.

'_Abandon every hope, ye who enter here.'_

Dante (1265-1321) Inferno, Canto III Inscription over the gate of Hell

Chapter 4: Wheel of Fate- part Two

The lord among the Reapers, servant of the Planet, sat along the banks of the Lifestream, staring deeply into the waves and ripples of glowing river. He looked intently into the depths, reading its motions, golden eyes reflecting the rich emerald light from the stream.

He studied the radiant waters, his brow furrowing. He held his palm over the green Mako. Its surface fluttered in response, turning into a shade of deep red. He drew his hand away quickly.

He watched the red turn back into reminiscent green, although a tint of the haunting color remained. He looked on as the tint of red spread through out the entire river, tainting it.

This could not be good. The elder stood, his crimson swishing to and fro as brushed away imaginary dirt. He departed the spot, deep lines creasing across his forehead.

Danger was amok.

Sephiroth gazed blankly at the crude wall opposite to him. His head was throbbing from the severe attack it received recently. His condition considerably worsened every day since he was confined to the dark, desolate cell. And now it smelled like a mixture of dried blood and dirt. Which were exactly the ingredients of the stench. He sighed. He stretched his pant-covered legs, ripped and torn in several places. His ankles looked like hell. So did his wrists. His silvery hair was a tangled mess caked with blood and earth. His trench coat had better days, to say the least.

He lowered his head to his hands. He shut his eyes, feeling the nauseating sensation washing over him again and again. His entire body ached. It felt as if his internal organs where ripping themselves up inside him.

_No, not again……._

He gasped for breath, landing once again on his knees, palms slapping hard against the ground, gripping the thankfully solid floor. He felt violent churning within him. Waves of haunting images slammed into him, each like a blow of a sledgehammer. He gagged as blood rose up and out of his panting mouth, spraying the dim ground with splatters of crimson blood.

His chest heaved as he fought for air through the torrents of pain attacking the very being of him. Tormenting images of distressing memories flashed before his eyes as he collapsed in disturbed unconsciousness.

Elias hurried down the dark halls, ignoring the howls and moans of pain from the mouths of the prisoners lined at either side, writhing in their chains. Usually she enjoyed the sight with sadistic glee, watched their torment as they plowed through their punishments. But now wasn't the time for such amusement.

Something was wrong in the Planet, she knew. She could feel it in the air. Being one of the oldest servants, the female reaper could feel the changes in the movements in the air, which was circulated through the Lifestream itself. Her eyes narrowed. It was definitely serious. The atmosphere around the cavern has changed drastically. Not even the Meteor incident has excited the Planet so.

She burst into the meditation chamber of the Elder, where he sat in the center of the smooth stone floor, in front of the glowing ball of light. His eyes were closed as he whispered the Cetra's language, the language of the Planet itself. She watched as the orb gradually lost its light, and the elder stood up.

'_Elder, was that the Guardian of Haven?'_

'_Affirmative, Elias. Have you noticed?'_

'_Acutely, my lord. What is happening? '_

He paused, letting his breath out slowly, his eyes intensely grave.

'_It is not known. Neither the guardians nor the Cetra has given an answer. They are as perplexed as well as alarmed as we are.'_

The door slid open, revealing a tall figure of black cloak. He removed his hood, revealing a man of flaming red hair, of length that reached mid-way to his waist. His eyes darted to the two elder reapers.

'_Lord, the northern chambers have crumbled.' _

The elders glanced at each other with troubled eyes.

'_Elias, gather as many minions as you can and hold the northern chambers. Do not let a prisoner out.'_

'_Yes, sire.' _She rushed out, northbound, with her robes rippling as she briskly walked to do her assigned task.

The elder put on his crimson hood and motioned the other reaper to follow.

Anarchy was about to arise. And there was no way for sure what its motives are.

In the southern chambers the youngest reaper stood by, watching fine cracks spreading through thick wall. Beside that wall was a door sturdily locked and chained. As he stared at the lines running across the stone, he heard the rattle of chains and soft groans behind it.

He was awakening. He reached out and touched the deepening fractures, and fine dust showered like rain from the low ceiling of the tunnel. Walls began to splinter and crumble and a deep rumbling was heard, approaching his location. He solemnly waited as the prisoner inside the cell rouse a rude awakening.

The first feeling he experienced as he went out of the darkness was pain. As usual. Every inch of his body was screaming in pain in underwent. He was numb all over. If it weren't for that catastrophic noise, he would still be in slumber.

Which brought the next train of thought.

As his eyes began to focus, he heard rumbling ahead and watched the ceiling crumble and crack from the shuddering of the entire cave. It was about collapse. With him under it.

_Move…. _His body wasn't answering to his commands.

The stone began to tremble violently and cracks widened.

_Move, you idiot. _

Stones fell from the roof of the cave, with it cascades of fine dust.

_Dammit, move!_

_Move! _

_Move!_

His body screamed in protest as he clawed at the floor and pulled his aching body away from the spot. He made it just in time as a shower of rocks plummets the ground.

He dodged more flying stones as the ground shuddered intensely, making the notion of standing up nearly impossible. Like he would anyway.

He gasped in pain when a large rock stabbed his struck his right shoulder. He could the bone crack at impact, as blood oozed from the gash the stone left. He gripped his shoulder as moved painfully to the left to miss the giant behemoth of a boulder the was hurtling from the air. He remained there as the tremors soothed, growing fainter and fainter. He closed his eyes, panting softly as he waited his heart stop beating rapidly. This must be the unluckiest day of his years in the afterlife. But in fact, he wasn't very lucky at all in both lives. He was damn cursed.

'_It seems so, Sephiroth…'_

His eyes flew open. This voice…. It wasn't Elias.

_Who are you?_

'_You may call me Tybalt, Sephiroth.'_

_What's your business with me then, Tybalt?_

'_Ah… I have a request…you may also call it an offer. I want you to find out the source of this disturbance and eradicate it. I have a feeling you may know.'_

'_And why do you think I know?'_

The voice remained silent for a few moments, and spoke again.

'_The feeling of the power…. It seems similar to yours.'_

_You mean you have a hunch, don't you?_

'_You may state it as such.'_

Sephiroth sighed as he eased himself against the boulder beside him.

_Is this what you reapers agreed on?_

'_No. I am on my own. That is why you must escape now to go unnoticed.'_

_And why must I concur to this 'offer'?_

'_It may give you a second chance.'_

_Of what? Life? Reincarnation? Is that what you are suggesting?_

'_Affirmative.'_

Sephiroth was silent for a moment. His eyelids lowered as he studied his bloodied hands and lacerated wrists. He lifted his head and stared at the wooden door half-hidden by crumbled stone.

_I accept._

'_When one door is shut, another one opens'_

Cervantes (1547-1616) _Don Quixote_

AN: It seems I'll never get tired of angst fests! Should I cut it out a bit or should I continue it in later chapters? (Because I have a feeling there'll be more angst fests to come) And also, I'm sorry if it's kinda confusing... playing tricks on me... -.-

Sulphurya - Waaahh… You're making my head grow bigger…

Yuka-san – His pain will not be ending soon as long as I'm here:explodes into maniacal laughter:

Freddie2789 - :blink&sweatdrop: uh….okay?

Comments? Suggestions? Questions? Feel free to say/ask. I need it. -.-'


	7. Escape

Disclaimer:- _Ring, ring-_ Author picks up telephone and listens for a few minutes.

"WHAT? I don't own Final Fantasy Seven? And the characters? Okay, okay I get it… No need to bite my ear off… bye."

_' Here sighs, plaints, and voices of the deepest woe resounded through the starless sky. Strange languages, horrid cries, accents of grief and wrath, voices deep and hoarse, with hands clenched in despair, made a commotion which whirled forever through that everlasting gloom, even as sand when whirlwinds sweep the ground.' _-Dante (1265-1321) _Inferno_, Canto III

Chapter 5: Escape

_I accept. _The prisoner responded after a moment's thought.

'_Good.' _Tybalt closed his eyes. He unlocked the steel-laden door, and it swung open. He stood by the doorway, waiting for the man to approach him.

Sephiroth clutched the boulder alongside him, and painfully stood up. His broken shoulder did not help. As if in response, a jolt of pain ran through his shoulder. He gritted his teeth and half-limped to the exit.

'_Hurry. We do not have much time.'_

_I'm trying, dammit._

'_I see that you are injured. I apologize that I cannot help you. My powers are limited to offensive attacks.'_

_I can see the logic of that. Why would the reapers of Hell need of healing spells? _Sephiroth edged around the heap of stone; wincing ever so slightly as his wounded shoulder grazed the wall.

Tybalt sighed, tapping his foot against the floor. He remained silent as he watched the warrior reach him.

'_Let us go.' _

_**Kalm**_

_-Ring! Ring!- _The PHS sat on the bedside table, beeping madly.

"Ugh…" A hand groped around the end table.

_-Ring! Ring!-_

"Come on...where is that damn PHS?"

_Ring! Ring!_

His hand slammed against it. The phone was ringing madly, beckoning him to answer it. He had an urge to hurl it across the room and go back to sleep. But he pressed the answer button instead.

"Hello...?" He muffled a yawn.

"SPIKE?"

"Yeah, what's up Cid?" He glanced at his watch. 7:30 am on the dot.

"WHAT'S UP? I'LL TELL YER & WHAT'S UP! YOU'RE &! LATE!" Cloud held the phone away from his ear.

"Oh…sorry. I thought it was still later in the morning."

"GET YER SORRY ASS TO MIDGAR OR YOU'LL BE TASTING THE SHARP END OF VENUS GOSPEL!" Cid bellowed into the phone. Cloud could hear Tifa telling the pilot to calm down. Cid mumbled something incoherent.

"…I'll see you there…" Cloud ended the call and dropped the PHS into his bag. He yawned again. It wasn't his fault his friends were such early birds.

Midgar's just a few hour's chocobo ride from Kalm, anyway. He grabbed his equipment and materia, ran his hand through his spiked hair as he jumped down the stairs. He guided his golden chocobo, which he named Apollo, out of town and mounted on him.

Rain was drizzling by the time he left for the once-dreary city. After three years, right after they defeated Sephiroth, Reeve seized power over ShinRa, with help from the Turks, and transformed the hated company to a peaceful and honest one. Though Reeve decided to leave the corporation named ShinRa, commenting that he wouldn't like his name to become a company.

Tifa once again re-opened her bar, with Barret and Marlene living with her. Cid settled down with Shera. Red XIII returned to Cosmo Canyon to become the leader of the place. Yuffie had never settled down, and continued her search of Materia.

Cloud looked up to the sky. It was gray, and thunder rumbled ahead. Lightning flashed across the dark clouds, streaks of light webbing through the heavens. Rain sprayed lightly on his face, but he could tell a large storm was ahead. He pulled on Apollo's reins, urging the bird to move faster.

Could he outrun the storm?

_**In the pits of Hell**_

Sephiroth darted across the halls, staying in the shadows. The caverns were buzzing with confusion and fright, prisoners murmuring to each other, as their punishments were hindered until the repears straighten out the situation. With Sephiroth's mastery of stealth, he easily slid through the dark halls.

Tybalt was ahead, walking briskly, his ebony tresses blown back. He looked as though he was only of sixteen years, but it was clear he was more than that.

'_We are almost to the exit.'_

The news was welcome to his ears. The sharp throbbing in his right shoulder has intensified, and moving too much has not helped it. Every time the injured shoulder scuffed the stone wall, pain webbed throughout his body. Gritting his teeth, he tried to tolerate the angry, throbbing pain.

The young reaper hurried towards an opening, an opening the swordsman vaguely remembers. It was the passage he once crossed as he entered the loathsome cavern. He followed the black-clothed one to the gaping mouth of the cave. Outside was neutral grounds, neither hell nor heaven.

'_I shall leave you here. You must trek alone now.' _Tybalt motioned him to step out.

' _The entrance to the Planet where the living resides, I cannot tell, save that it is found in the Lifestream.' _Tybalt nodded at the taller man. He swiveled around, and left him, disappearing once a gain into oblivion.

End of Chapter

AN: I meant for this chapter to be longer, but I've been busy from schoolwork and other events that came up… I'll try to be faster next time! I promise!

Thanks for all the reviews!

To:

Lilalou: Thanks!

Sulphurya: . Tybalt means "The people's brave one".

Yuka-san: I'm not saying anything…. :evil smile:

Schmelderz: Hey…. -.-

acting shifty- : O.o I don't think I know you… :edge away:

All of you made this poor person very happy!

Hmmm…

The Anji: That review is not worth fighting back to. You didn't even read the damn story.


	8. The Planet Cries

"_I cry to the heavens to relieve my pain,_

_Even just a little bit, just to keep me sane._

_I begged, I pleaded, but no answer replied,_

_Everyone has forsaken me, no hand to rely."_

emerald drake, _Demons_

Chapter 6: The Planet Cries

Rain fell from the heavens above, showering the land in heavy torrents. Lightning crackled relentlessly across the sky, making a dazzling display of illumination. The storm was brewing fast.

Cloud looked up in the sky. He was almost to Midgar. But with the heavy rain, it was hard to see and there are probably mud puddles along the way. And the downpour did not show any signs of stopping.

A particularly fat drop landed in his eye, causing him to blink. He sighed. He pulled the reins of the soaking wet chocobo, urging him to not give up. The golden chocobo warked weakly in reply, as if in distress. It trotted faster, as fast as he could through the heavy torrent of rain. As they marched onward, the rider could see the bright lights of Midgar. He urged the bird to go faster.

Watching the dark clouds whirl in angry assault, Cloud can tell this deluge would only get worse.

_**Underworld **_

Sephiroth gasped in pain and in exhaustion as he sank down against a large rock. As it seems like hours since he left Hell, his body grew weaker every step he took. His lacerated shoulder threw waves of pain at him, like little knives stabbing him in every move, every shift, every pace.

His breathing rasped as he fought to get air into his heaving lungs. He spread his aching legs in front of him, ankles bearing scars from the chains. Even though they were gone as soon as the young reaper unlocked the door, he could feel phantom cuffs weighing his limbs. He glanced at the darkness around him, as it seemed to stretch forever. Only the trickle of flowing Mako illuminated the void of obscurity.

As he watched mesmerized at the glowing river, his breathing returned to normal, and the throbbing eased and tiredness wasn't as apparent as before. Although his body screamed at him to stay put, he knew he had to move before the wretched reapers realized he had gone. He stood up, and stride briskly, purposely along the riverbanks of the Lifestream, ignoring the imminent pain etching across his system once again.

_**Midgar **_

Cloud was shivering when finally arrived at Midgar, with equally cold Apollo beside him. He led the very soaked golden bird to the stables, where the stable boy promised he would take care of the trembling chocobo.

The wind howled outside, torrential rain accompanying it in rhythmic thudding of the roof. Cloud approached the Seventh Heaven bar, the designated place they all would meet. He glanced at his watch. It was two o'clock, few hours later than he expected.

As he pushed the door inwards, he heard the teen-aged ninja's unmistakable voice.

"C'mon Tifa! Just one leeeeettle drink." Yuffie pleaded.

"No. You're underage. I'm not gonna let you saunter out drunk."

"I'm tough! Besides, I'm just two years underage!"

"NO!" Tifa firmly stood her ground.

"Awww…" Yuffie fell back to a chair pouting.

At last Tifa noticed her drenched friend at the doorway.

"Cloud! You're soaking wet! How long have you been standing there?"

Cloud shrugged. "Just a few seconds."

"Come inside now! I'll get a towel…" Tifa bolted out of the room.

"Spike! Yer late!" Barret grumbled. The older man waved his gun-arm about.

"Sorry. Got caught in the storm." Cloud gestured at his clothes.

"It has to be the worst storm this century," crowed Cait Sith. The toysausrus jumped about, amusing 10-year-old Marlene. "Tell me a fortune, Cait!" She bounced happily around the stuffed moogle.

While Cait Sith was busy rattling around making exaggerated fortunes, Tifa appeared with a white fluffy towel. She handed the piece of cloth to Cloud. "Thanks, Tifa." The blonde man began scrubbing himself.

"Anyway… you haven't really told what we are meeting about." Cloud searched for clues in his friend's faces, but couldn't find any.

Vincent stepped forward from the shadows. Although he hadn't formally joined ShinRa, he lurks around the building and acts as an unofficial member of the company. "As you know, we haven't been using Mako energy for quite a while now, though the reactors are still running. Last week, we found a strange disturbance in the Mako."

Red XIII, lounging on the carpet, tilted his head up. "What kind of disturbances, specifically?"

Vincent furrowed his brow. "It appears that Mako has been turning into a tint of red, making it highly radioactive, and stronger." He thought of the mutated corpses he found inside the reactor room. He shuddered. "It seems to create faster mutations, too." He passed the photo of the bodies.

"That's damn creepy." Yuffie commented.

"That's fer sure." Cid puffed another ring of smoke.

Cloud studied the photo. There was something familiar about the mutations. But he couldn't identify why. He silently handed it to Tifa, whose face turned up in disgust. She gave it to Cait Sith. The robotic cat accepted it and tucked it into his cape. Then he said, "These aren't the only casualties found in the change. It seems like the area around Bone Village is suffering tremors. It seems connected, somehow, to the change in Mako."

"And this rain… could this mean something?" Tifa spoke softly, as thunder rumbled overhead.

"We don't know for sure now, but it seems so." Red XIII sighed heavily.

**_Underworld _**

The silver-haired man examined the rippling surface of the Mako, with his reflection staring back at him. The stream was reddish-green in color. Gazing into depths of the body of water, Sephiroth figured this was the place the young reaper mentioned.

He touched the surface gingerly. The Lifestream was infected, clearly. He didn't want to risk unknown consequences. He just didn't feel that well jumping into a pool Mako that was probably going to eat him alive. He shook his head, smiling sardonically. He rubbed his sore legs absently, grimacing as his shoulder reminded him of his injuries.

He stood up and sighed. There was really no other choice anyway. He jumped into the green liquid, plunging himself into the depths of the Lifestream.

AN:scratches head: I must have shortest attention span ever… I can't seem to bring myself to write longer.

Oh well… I'm sorry you'll have to endure the wrath of my miniscule, teeny tiny short chapters! Mwahahaha…..

By the way… what do you think of poem stanza at the start? Please, reasonable criticism and suggestions!

Happy Advanced April Fools Day:snicker:


	9. Along the Way

AN: As I continue to torture my readers with my agonizingly, short lengths of chapters, I promise thee I'm trying my best to stretch them. But, alas, I failed for the eighth time!

Oh well…… :slaps forehead: Oh yeah! The Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Seven and never will. Not in a million, billion, trillion, quardrillion years.

* * *

Chapter 7: Along the Way

Sephiroth's P.O.V.

I was surrounded with swirling green lights, as the Lifestream engulfed me into its waters. I felt dazed for a moment, as I scanned the greenish-red light around me. But seems that I cannot waste a moment to get out of the mako-river.

Pain ran through me as remained there, webbing across my system like liquid fire. It penetrated my weakest point, me right shoulder and seemed to narrow its attack into it. I squeezed my eyes shut, as searing pain tormented my right arm.

I had to get out of the Lifestream, fast! I remembered my earlier thought.

_I just don't feel that well to jump into water that might eat me alive._

It seems that my hypothesis was correct, as I lunged myself into swimming position, trying to ignore the aching, throbbing mess of a shoulder as I swam to the nearest pool of light. Light often means an exit.

Hurry, hurry! I urged my aching body as thrashed towards it, hoping for the best.

As I reached it, light surrounded me. The last thing I remember before I fell into blackness was the solid stone I landed on as I climbed out of the Lifestream.

_**

* * *

Midgar **_

Rain beat heavily has hours passed by. Tifa scrubbed some mugs clean as she watched the others. Vincent was just gazing out the window, deep in thought. Cait Sith sitting in a corner. Red was swishing his fiery tail as he watched with interest as Cid, Barret, Cloud and Yuffie were playing poker in the middle of the bar.

"All right, let's bet our Materia!" The materia hunter exclaimed gleefully.

"No deal." Cid grumbled.

"Awww, c'mon," Yuffie wheedled, " If you win, you'll have more materia and I'll even throw a few Gil!"

"………" Silence reigned in the table.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?"

"All right, all right. But you better lose." Barret mumbled.

"Sure, Barret…" Yuffie flashed a toothy smile.

Cards were shuffled and passed to the players.

"I bet you fire and restore materia." Cid pushed the orbs onto the round table. Yuffie peered at it and sniffed in disgust. "It's not even mastered!" She huffed, and placed one orb next to others. "Contain materia! It's mastered too!"

Barret and Cloud pushed theirs in. Tifa lost interest of the game, putting the sparkling mugs to their shelves. Thunder roared above their heads. She proceeded towards the tables, with a rag in hand. She duck out of the bar and began wiping the dirty tables at the farthest corner.

"Hey! You cheated!" Cid's voiced rose above all the noise of the storm. His palms slammed down the wooden surface of the table.

"Nu-uh!" The teen-aged girl denied, hands also slapping down the table. "I won, fair and square!"

Tifa's voice cut in. "If you wanna brawl, take it outside or you'll be paying for new tables!"

"There's no &# way you can get a royal flush like that!"

"I'd have to agree with that." Cloud chimed in.

Yuffie whirled towards the swordsman's direction. "I didn't cheat! I promise! You're just ganging up on me." She waved her arms up in the air. Cards went flying out of her armored left arm.

All three men glared at her. "Not cheatin', huh?" Barret said almost under his breath.

Yuffie turned bright red.

"Aw right, hand over the materia!" Cid gleefully gestured towards the ninja.

Yuffie mumbled something that couldn't be heard over the rain and hesitantly dispensed the multi-colored globes.

"I'll get you for this." Yuffie stormed away to her room as Cid sat back with a satisfied smirk on his face.

_

* * *

_

_**Northern Crater**_

His eyelids fluttered as he struggled to get up. His head was throbbing like mad. He rubbed his sore temple as looked around. Where the heck was he? Dark walls that seemed to stretch for eternity surrounded him and not much light reached the area. He shuddered.

_This looks too much like hell._

As his eyes focused, he gazed around him, the location registered into his mind, breathing in the somewhat-familiar musty atmosphere. It was definite. He was in the Northern Crater, deep into nadir. How light made its presence in this cold, dark cavern was a wonder to him. This was where he fell, where he bled to death from the gaping wound Strife left.

He looked down his body; he found the deep, long scar that ran across his torso, a shivering reminder of the battle. Along with it were lighter scratches scored all of him, everywhere.

'_It seems that Strife's party had made sure you stayed dead.'_

He rolled his eyes. He recognized the reaper's voice, the one who helped him escape the land of the dead. _Haha, very funny. I never knew you were a comedian. _

Tybalt chose to ignore that remark. _'I never told you my name. I am Tybalt, one of the Guardians of Hell.'_

_Well, Tybalt, will you be hanging around my mind as I complete this 'task'?_

'_Frequently so.'_

_Great, another JENOVA._

Tybalt made no reply, as he disappeared from the depths of his mind. Sephiroth stood up and dusted off his pants. Apparently that was the only clothing he had, aside from his boots. He examined the rough stonewalls, looking for possible handholds and footholds. He gripped the rough edge jutting out and pulled himself upward.

This was going to be a long, painful, and dangerous adventure.

* * *

"Honesty is the best policy"

Cervantes (1547-1616) _Don Quixote_

AN: Nothing's really happening in this chapter, boring…… I promise the next one will be more promising!


	10. Destination Locked

Chapter 8: Destination Locked

Sephiroth grasped the wall, fingers digging into the flat surface searching for a possible handhold. He pulled himself up, sighting the edge several feet away. The sight of it gave him a rush of energy. He hoisted himself higher, boots scraping against the steep rock face.

_Almost there… _The stone below him almost gave way. As he looked down, he saw the gaping darkness below. It would be a long way down if he loses his grip…… He gritted his teeth and urged himself to move up. Finally his hands touched horizontal surface, and he heaved his exhausted body on it.

His injured shoulder was throbbing uncontrollably as he lay there, heart pounding. He knew this shoulder needed treatment, or soon it will be infected. He thought irritably that this wouldn't happen if Tybalt had Restore materia.

'_Reapers aren't allowed to carry materia.'_

_Leave me to my own thoughts, please. Is there no privacy inside my mind anymore?_

_Frankly, no. _Tybalt affirmed.

Sephiroth sighed. Putting his the unwounded arm behind his head. _How old are you exactly, Tybalt?_

'_You need not to know.'_

_You seem older than fifteen._

'_Why are pursuing such trivial matters?' _Sephiroth imagined Tybalt looking annoyed.

Sephiroth mentally shrugged. _Curiosity._

'_Curiosity kills the cat, as you humans say.'_

_Curiosity is needed to learn. Besides, I was dead once already and now half dying from exhaustion and injury. _Sephiroth winced slightly as he shifted position of the said shoulder. He and Tybalt became quiet.

After moments of silence, Tybalt spoke. _'I was made about 5 millennia ago.' _Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. _I see._

Sephiroth sat up. He ran his fingers through his hair. _Okay, I have to get going. Any hints where I must be headed?_ He wondered where the Masamune was, too.

'_I cannot tell.'_

The silver-haired man sighed. _I guess I was counting on you too much._

As Tybalt once again disappeared, Sephiroth climbed to his feet. He surveyed the terrain that led upwards. It will probably take half an hour to reach the top, and about three hours to the nearest town. He contemplated the consequences of getting attacked by passing monsters, without materia, weapon, nor armor. He shook his head. This was a headache. He marched towards the passageway to the exit. He decided his target: Nibelheim.

_**

* * *

**__**Midgar**_

It was late in the morning, and the sky was still stormy and heavy rain continued. Although it was lighter than yesterday's downpour, it was still bad. Vincent quietly watched the shower of water as his companions noisily (as opposed as he,) ate late-morning breakfast. With his trained hearing, he could hear snatches of the conversation.

"So where're we goin' next?" Cid asked.

"We need to find what's causing this." Cait Sith a.k.a. Reeve answered.

"And how, exactly, are we going to find out that? Pray to the Planet? Pfft." Cid blew a smoke ring.

Reeve ignored this.

Vincent spoke. "We need to delve deeper into the characteristics of Mako. Its reactions to different substances." He turned to face the party. "I believe there are reports and files about Mako together with the JENOVA files of Professor Gast."

Cloud straightened in his chair. "I guess that's the only lead we have for now."

Red XIII stood up on his feet. "To Nibelheim?"

Cloud nodded.

* * *

_"'Tis fate that flings the dice, and as she flings; Of kings makes peasants, and of peasants kings." -_John Dryen (1631-1700) _Jupiter Cannot Alter the Decrees of Fate_

AN: Weeeee! Cliffhanger! Don't worry, hopefully I'll update soon. If I don't then feel free to throttle me .


	11. Memories

999'_O! leave the past to bury its own dead.'_  
-William S. Blunt (1840-1922) _To One Who Would Make a Confession_

* * *

Chapter 9: Memories 

It was an extremely cold day that day. It was miracle he passed through the tundra without any monster encounters. It was probably because of the snowstorm. He leaned against the windowpane, eyes reflecting the light that passed through it. It was also a wonder he didn't turn into a human icicle, though he had higher resistance against chilly weather than normal humans, it was still damn cold.

When he had entered the ice town, no one recognized him. Surely they knew about him, Sephiroth, the greatest SOLDIER, or Sephiroth, the monster that murdered thousands of lives. But it seems that they do not know his face. Which was just as well.

Sephiroth rubbed his sore shoulder. The old woman that owned the inn he approached was kind enough to give him clothes and lent him restore materia. He was wholly thankful for that.

He thought about his destination. Nibelheim. Why Nibelheim? There is more than one reason. To read more of the Mako studies Professor Gast had in those musty libraries. But his real motive was to find out more. More about himself. Last time, he was blinded by JENOVA, by hate. As Zack would say, He had a few screws loose. Maybe…just maybe…he can find out more about himself and find out who his birth mother was. He closed his eyes, breath shaky.

There was a ship going to the lower continent the next day late afternoon. He will have to travel south to reach that port. He needed a weapon, too. He had no idea where the masamune had gone.

_Dammit. Tybalt, are you there?_

'_You seem troubled.'_

_As usual. What happens when I die, Tybalt? Will I go back to hell?_

The reaper paused for a minute. _'I have not told you this, but you cannot die. I have made it so you cannot. No matter how much you are damaged, your soul will not leave the body. '_

_Great._ Sephiroth thought sarcastically.

'_I have assigned you to a mission and you must succeed.'_

_No turning back, then._

'_Affirmative.'_

_**

* * *

Midgar**_

Dusk has fallen, and the storm kept on. The party couldn't set off that day, because of bad weather. It was forecasted tomorrow would be a clear day, though. Yuffie was glad that it was postponed. As everybody knows, she **hated** flying. It made her sick to her guts. But does anybody listen? Noooooo… Yuffie is just a spoiled brat who tries to steal their materia and just happens to be airsick, too.

Which, technically, is true.

She twirled a shuriken around her finger as she walked into the bar. There were very few customers today, most of them thugs that mope around ordering beer all day. They were the only type of people that go to bars even though a storm was going on.

She scanned the area and said aloud, "Where's Cloud?"

Tifa set down the dirty mugs into the overflowing sink, answered without turning around. "He's at sector 6. In the church."

"What the heck is he doin--? Oooooooohhhh."

Yuffie slapped her palm against her forehead. Tifa turned around and gave the younger girl a little forced smile.

_Sector 6 _

The mercenary stood at the entrance of the destroyed cathedral, taking in the scenery. His vision turned blurry as he remembered those times: Times with the flower girl he loved.

And still loved.

His gazed ran over the beams that stretched high up the ceiling, over the dust-covered stained glass windows, and finally to the spot before the altar, where the floor has broken up along time ago, and flowers grew miraculously without sun and little nourishment. The place where he fell through the roof and landed in front of the woman in his dreams.

He stood over the patch of bright yellow flowers, showered with rain and swayed by the wind, closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He knelt down and plucked a dainty blossom and held to his lips, loving the feel of its velvety petals as if it was Aeris' lips he was touching. He gripped the single flower and stalked out of the abandoned church and headed back to the bar with a slightly lighter heart.

**_

* * *

The next morning_**

The silver-haired man awoke hours before the sun peeked behind the snowy mountains, awoken by disturbing sleep. Since then, He just lay there, staring blankly to the wooden ceiling above him, disconcerted. It's one of those… nightmares again. Images that blurred upon each other, each showing illustrations of torture, and sins of the past. Similar to those he had experienced back in the dank cell of hell. He was still lost in thought when the he heard knocking and the door creaked and a little old lady with a blue bandana stuck her head into the room. "Young man, I brought breakfast. You need to keep strength up with your recent wounds."

She walked in and placed a tray bread and soup on the side table. Sephiroth watched. The woman noticed this and smiled. "Go ahead. It's free."

"I can't take it. You've done too much for me."

"Oh, I don't mind." She waved her hand. Then her eyebrows drew together. She sat on the side of the bed. "I have a son, maybe a few years older than you." Her eyes misted. "She got sick of this little town and me and went away to Midgar." She looked at him. "Even though you don't look the same at all, you remind me of him, I don't know why." Then she shook her head, and straightened. She smiled once again and stood up.

"Ah, well, I need to be going now. And promise me you'll eat that!" She ducked out of the room.

Sephiroth watched her she went out and his eyes drifted to the covers. She left a pair of short swords, wutaian, judging from the inscriptions on its handles, where she sat. He picked one up and unsheathed it. A piece of paper flew out and landed on his lap.

" _I thought you might need this. It was my son's, and it was just lying around being dusty. Safe travels."_

He shook his head, the corner of his lips turning up slightly. That woman thought of everything. He slid the blade back into the hilt. He pulled the tray over and took the spoon and dipped it in the warm soup.

**_

* * *

Back to the Seventh Heaven…_**

Tifa opened her eyes and sat up. She yawned and stretched as she glanced at her digital clock. Her eyes rounded. Nine o' clock! The bar was supposed to open that time! She swung her legs over to the side of the bed and ran to shower, dress and brush her long brown hair. She took the steps two at a time, and skidding to a stop as she reached at the bottom of the stairs. And smacked her head in frustration.

Dangling in the bar's door said "Closed". She forgot that they were going to Nibelheim that day. That's why she didn't set the alarm. She looked around and saw Cloud sitting at one of the stools in front of the counter. On the table surface were pictures. She went closer and realized it was snapshots of him and Aeris, some with the whole gang.

"You're really missing her aren't you?" Cloud sat up startled, looking up at his childhood friend. "Hi Tifa. Didn't notice you were there." Tifa didn't answer, but leaned closer and took a picture of all of them in front of the giant chocobo. All of them were smiling; Tifa, Cloud, Yuffie, Aeris, Barret giving a diminutive grin. Back then, they were so happy. So carefree. Even when they knew there was trouble ahead, having Aeris made it seem easier. She knew it was silly, but Aeris did have a talent of livening things up.

But now with Aeris gone, it seems that one part has been cut out. She squeezed the blonde's shoulder, and whispered, "We all miss her, Cloud, but we have to move on. We can't cry over spilled milk, or nothing will be done. Aeris is probably in a happier place now." She smiled at Cloud, and gave one last hug and walked out the back door probably going out to help Cid fix the Highwind.

As Cloud stared at the picture of Aeris, he knew Tifa was right. He stood up, and followed Tifa out.

_**

* * *

Back to our silver-haired warrior, early afternoon…**_

A monster jumped into the air, baring his teeth to his opponent. Sephiroth quickly dodged, then plunged the knife into its neck. It screamed and slumped to the ground with a pool of blood. Sephiroth stepped away from the bloody mess and quickly collected items and Gil from the misshapen bodies of monsters. He walked away quickly. He had to get to that ship, it was going set sail soon. He was almost there anyway, with unmistakable shadow of ship on the horizon. His brisk walk changed to running.

He made it just in time. He quickly handed the Gil to an attendant and turned away before he could speak. He stalked over to a corner where shadows would hide him. It was better to lay low, if he wanted no trouble.

Drawing his legs to his chest, He leaned his head against the cold metal wall as he listened to the bustling of people as they arrived…

* * *

Meanwhile, the AVALANCHE have boarded the Highwind. Everyone settled himself or herself in for the two-hour trip. Yuffie stayed outside, at the deck, dreading the trip. 

"I'm gonaa be sick to my stomach again!" Yuffie whined.

They ignored her as of before. Tifa gave her airsickness pills, though. Cid gave her a barf bag. "I don't want regurgitated food on my deck, ya hear me?" The pilot grumbled.

"Aye aye, sir" Yuffie gave him a half-hearted salute as he disappeared into the ship.

In a few minutes, the Highwind rose up in the air and the ninja girl's complexion instantly turned pale green.

* * *

AN: O.O What will happen now? 

Comments? Suggestions? Clicky that Review button:D


	12. Crossroads

AN: I think this is the most action-packed chapter yet ;) Hope you enjoy it!

_" As the Wheel of Fate began to turn, _

_ As waves began to churn." -_emerald drake, _Fallen Angel  
_

Chapter 10: Crossroads

"  
Uuurrrk……" Yuffie's lunch rose as the ship hit wind. The ship jumped. She grabbed her half-full vomit bag and heaved the remaining pieces of her last meal. Her complexion was pale and withdrawn from all the vomiting; she looked like she was going to fall down any second.

As she wearily leaned against the railing rubbing her temples, she could see the sharp peaks of the Nibelheim Mountains approaching fast in the horizon. She did a little whoop of joy, rejoicing that the torturous ride was coming to an end.

She ran to the Highwind's bathroom to wash her face, passing the also-airsick Cloud.

**_

* * *

Nibelheim_**

Sephiroth approached the town warily. The small village looked the same, like he never burned it to the ground. He smirked. ShinRa must have paid a small fortune to build it back. He walked down the main path, which was empty, towards the looming mansion ahead. Though it is still standing, the weather had deteriorated it to a meager state, its windows rotten and hanging by one hinge, old wood rotting and musty. He slipped through the door, darted through the rooms expertly, to the room that led to the metal stairs.

The rusty steps groaned under his weight, swaying as he slowly descended down into the basement. The air was hard to breathe; it was choked up with dust and dirt. He reached the dirt floor and proceeded to the designated room, the hidden library. The air was heavy, and tensed as he pushed the door inwards.

The moment he stepped on the wooden floor, everything became a blur as he dropped to the ground, clutching his head as searing pain soared throughout him.

The General paced back and forth, a book in his hands, eyes fervently scanning every word, every sentence. He slammed the book on the old wooden desk with a bang. His hand withdrew shakily.

"_No, it can't be true…" He whispered to himself. He pulled another leather-bound book, heavy and thick. The title was emblazoned with gold. '_The JENOVA Project.'_ He read in horror._

'_But wasn't JENOVA my mother?' He wondered. He opened the book and read the first few lines. His eyes widened. He read a few more paragraphs, and then closed the book. He lowered the book. His eyes were now blazing, hungry for more. He reached up the shelves and pulled down more, dust flew everywhere._

_The silver-haired man spent days in the old library, doing nothing but reading. When he was done with one, he reached for another. More documents and tomes were pulled down. Books began to pile everywhere. When Zack asked what was wrong, he just waved him off. _

_And the more he read, the more he garnered these facts, the more his anger has risen. All his life, he was told lies! All LIES! He threw the book he held to the wall. It hit the wall with a resonating thump._

_Finally he sat back on the old stool, his head swimming with mixed facts. He was so confused. It was like he was a little child again. _

_And JENOVA picked the perfect time to unleashed her wiles to the vulnerable, weakened state of his mind._

_She told him he was the rightful god of the Planet. She told him she was his mother, one he never had. She fed him more lies to please him. She promised that they would rule the Planet together._

_And he fell right into her trap, playing henchman, doing her dirty work._

Sephiroth uttered a low moan and gripped his throbbing head as he collapsed onto the wooden floor.

* * *

The AVALANCHE crew landed in a patch of brown dirt, several yards away from Nibelheim. They trotted across the clearing. A few minutes later, they reached the town.

Nibelheim became a quiet town after the fire, and even more so after they defeated Sephiroth. Reeve had dispensed of the actors and gave the village to homeless people, a large percentage of them coming from Midgar. But little came to the deserted area. The atmosphere felt haunted and gloomy. Not much people wanted to live there.

Cloud led the way, striding across the empty main road, straight towards the towering wreckage that was once well kept. Now that it was abandoned, shrubbery went out of hand and the whole building was covered in grime. It was weather-beaten and creaked in old age. But the documents remained there. It was like no one wanted to retrieve them, wanting to bury the horrible past and the records with them.

Like he did.

He detested setting foot here. It was where his whole life fell apart with one go. Where all the people he grew up with perished in blazing flames sparked by insanity. It was a torturous remembrance that he wanted leave and let rot.

As he approached the building, looking sooty as if the Nibelheim fire was just a few weeks ago instead of eight years. He waited for the rest of the gang to catch up to him, then turned the doorknob and pushed inward. The creak of the door was deafening, the hinges hadn't been oiled for a long time. The door swung open with an ominous groan………

* * *

Sephiroth woke up with a start, his head throbbing madly from mental attack that etched deep into his soul. He took his time recuperating, sitting up slowly while wiping blood from his lips, swallowing the metallic taste in his mouth. He came up to his knees, pushing himself to a standing position. He turned on the dim lamp, which was miraculously still alive, to shed some light into the dark room.

Everything looked the same as he left them. Books scattered in disarray, papers on the floor, document folders opened to certain files. He ignored them and walked to the file cabinet labeled: "Mako Research". He took one and leafed through it, scanning the pages, searching for a league. That was when he heard something: Footfalls on the metal staircase.

His eyes widened. The footsteps were coming fast. With the folder still in hand, he slipped in the shadows, behind the bookshelf. Just in time to see his arch-nemesis walk in the library.

_Shit._ Then he noticed that he left the lamp on, and small drips of blood near the doorway. He mentally cursed himself, hoping that the blonde actually looks as dumb as he looks. And that the others aren't as perceptive. Fat chance, though.

You just put yourself in a hell of a spot, Sephiroth. Nice going.

'_Why don't you just tell them?"_

_Sure. Say 'Hi, remember me? Well, some Grim Reaper from Hell sent me to help you.' They'll believe me all right. And I have no weapons OR materia to speak of, since the chances are they will shoot me the instant they see me._

'… _Are you always this sarcastic?'_

"…………"

'_I leave you to decide your own fate. I have no intention to help you.' _Tybalt disappeared from the premises.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. His attention averted to the AVALANCHE.

Cloud Strife glanced around the room, while the others filed in. He tried to remember their names. There was Tifa Lockeheart, that girl that tried to flirt with him. The leader of AVALANCHE, a burly man with a gatling gun grafted to his left arm. Wallace? Then there was that Kisaragi girl, the materia-obsessed ninja wanna-be. Too loud to be one. A large cat with a flaming tail. He distinctly remembered he was code named Red XIII. He was the specimen Hojo tried to breed with the Cetra girl.

A stuffed moogle bounced in, a cat with a red cape riding upon it. Reeve's stupid creation. Highwind ambled behind him, with a cigarette stuck to his mouth. Followed closely was the man with the metallic arm. He surveyed them all as best as he could from the shadows. There were seven of them. Sephiroth held his breath, and strained to hear their conversation.

"Well, where's that file?" Tifa asked. The question was directed to Valentine. The man walked over to the file cabinet. And noticed that it was open.

"I have feeling someone's been here." The red-caped man said quietly. He looked around the room.

Cloud spoke up. "Well, the light was on…"

"Guys…I found something, too…." Yuffie crouched down to the droplet of blood. "It's not dry yet."

Sephiroth felt like throttling the ninja girl. He watched as the lion-like creature bent his head and sniffed the red liquid. He looked up, startled. "It smells of mako, and JENOVA." He informed the group.

"No way! There's no way it could be…." Cloud trailed off. He glanced at the red animal for confirmation. Sephiroth smirked… it would be some fun to see the shocked look on Strife's face.

Red nodded his head.

_Well that's it… _Sephiroth stepped out of the darkness, back leaning against the large wooden shelf beside him. "Nice job."

They all whirled around. A few seconds passed, stunned faces all in view to him. Sephiroth remained expressionless, as if waiting for them to recover.

"You…" Cloud whispered, an angry flare returning to his eyes. He unsheathed the Ultima Weapon. "You just won't stay dead, won't you! How many times do I have kill you! What are you doing now?"

"It doesn't matter what I tell you, does it?" His enemy said flatly. "You will never believe me."

Cloud ignored this, advancing forward and assaulted him. Sephiroth could have easily dodged it, but he had other plans. He took the attack.

He stumbled backward, a large cut bleeding across his chest. Cloud stabbed him, right through his heart. A hiss of pain finally escaped him, followed be rivulets of blood that trailed down from his lips. He coughed out more blood. The blonde withdrew the sword, causing the injured man to drop to the floor, painting the wooden panels crimson.

Finally he managed to speak, "It won't work, Strife. I cannot die."

The mercenary just glared at him. "Will you survive when I cut you to pieces?" He raised his sword again, but was stopped by the red-cloaked man.

"Enough, Cloud." Vincent spoke evenly. The said man glared at him, but lowered his sword.

"Why are you here?" The ex-turk questioned.

"I have the same purpose," Emerald eyes stared dully into his. "Mako research, is it not?"

"But WHY are you even alive?" Cloud butt in. Sephiroth did not answer. He did not have the strength to.

He was losing blood, fast. His breaths came in short, fast puffs, face paler than it already was.

"I think if we want answers, we need to heal him, fast." Vincent said.

"Are you &$# crazy!" Cid thundered. Barret, Yuffie, Cloud seemed to follow the same thought. Red XIII, and Tifa's face was unreadable.

"We want answers, do we not?" He looked directly at them. Silence draped over them. The raven-haired man turned to the half-concious figure kneeling before them. His eyes were dulled in pain and loss of blood, but stared back to his crimson irises. Vincent crouched in front of him and studied his pallid face. "Will you cooperate?"

Sephiroth shooked his head a little and managed a wry smile. "Do I have a choice?" The other man did not answer, face saying nothing.

Deep red liquid spilled over hs lower lip as he whispered, "I will…" And he was engulfed into the obscurity of his mind…

* * *

AN: Ahhh…well…that's that! I don't I've written this chappie well, so I want comments! Do you think my writing style deteriorated? Please review googly eyes 


	13. I am all alone

A short interlude, a songfic chappie……I know, I know and I'm sorry I still have writer's block…I'm going to be surprised if someone is still reading my fic XD Helpful criticism is welcome Please review……

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing but the plot and my O.C.'s… I wish I owned a Sephy plushie though O.O The song isn't mine either and is Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day

* * *

Chapter 11: I'm all alone...

Sephiroth's P.O.V.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone _

I have ran through this rock and blood-drenched path, desolate as well as decadent. Behind the stiff façade, behind the mask of bravery and glory, I am nothing but a frightened child, unknowing and scared.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

The world is a cruel place, unsightly and often greedy. That is why I hide behind the gray but safe cloak of solitude, away from most hurt and malice.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone _

When one stumbles and falls, no one is there to pick you up. You have to do it yourself, or get crushed by the oncoming carriages that speed past. I learnt to pick myself a long time ago, and in result I trust no one but myself.

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone _

Illusions have clouded my vision, as I stumble along, unseeing. The thin line between of Fantasy and Reality blurred over and confusion washed over me…

_Read between the lines_

What's ed up and everything's alright 

_Check my vital signs_

_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

What is the meaning of life? What is our purpose of existing on this wretched Planet? No one knows. And no one ever will……

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone _

_I walk alone…_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone..._

Until then I walk in this war-torn road, walking through this mist hoping the blinding fog will clear…

* * *

AN: Most of this chapter is symbolism. And 90 of this thing is the song…O.O Great…oh well…… 


End file.
